


Everything is okay.

by jfkkinnie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Roman, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Self Confidence Issues, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfkkinnie/pseuds/jfkkinnie
Summary: Romans eyes well up with tears as he stops, holding his now shaking hand to his chest. His knuckles now raw and cramped, drip blood down his sleeve. He places his other hand flat against the wall, holding himself up.“-Fuck”Or-The moment after Roman sinks out in “Putting Others First.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 263





	Everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I watch the new video and immediately rush to write this? 
> 
> absolutely.

_“Everything is going to be okay Kiddo!- We love you.”_

_”Right.”_

Roman sinks out, watching Pattons face fall as he does so. He feels his feet land hard on the floor right outside his room. The hallway is empty, deathly quiet. Silent.

_“Thank god you don’t have a mustache- I mean between you and **Remus** we wouldn’t know who the **Evil** twin was!” _

There was silence then too. Thomas and Patton staring at him with wide eyes. Not saying a single word- not jumping to his defense- not telling Janu- Deceit he was _wrong_. 

Because they thought he was... _right_. 

Roman doesn’t think before he spins around and slams his fist into the wall next to his doorframe, he expects it to crack and crumble beneath the punch but instead it sends a shock of pain up his arm and he stumbles back hissing in pain. 

He’s _weak._ He should have been able to break that wall in half- he should be stronger he’s supposed to be- he _has_ to be strong. 

He’s supposed to be the _hero_. 

A strangled cry rises in his throat as he hits the same spot again. And again. And again. Grunting as his sore hand slams against the plaster. His eyes well up with tears as he stops, holding his now shaking hand to his chest. His knuckles now raw and cramped, drip blood down his sleeve. He places his other hand flat against the wall, holding himself up.

He fears otherwise he might collapse right then and there. 

“-Fuck” he gasps out, quiet and breathy, a sob fights his way into his throat as he turns his head down, chest burning as he fights back the tears threatening to burst at the seams. 

They thought he was evil. They think he’s like Remus that he is the bad one- 

_”You’re choosing him? Over...me?”_

The thought made him sick. His head felt heavy with this horrible crushing dread. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath, his arm shaking profusely as he struggled to not just curl up on the floor in the middle of the hallway. 

Patton is supposed to know what’s good and bad- he’s always said the dark sides were bad. That Remus was evil that Roman was _good._ He promised him- he promised! That he was supposed to be the good one! Now he wants to go and take it all back-

Was he lying the whole time? 

Was Roman really just as bad as Remus this whole time? 

Was he- evil? 

“...Roman?” 

A small voice draws Roman’s attention, he turns his head to see Virgil standing a few feet down the hall, having just emerged from his room. Virgil was staring at him with wide eyes, hands buried in his pockets. He didn’t look much better then the prince, having had been dealing with his own _situation_ as of late. Roman didn’t move, aside from the persistent shaking in his arms. 

“Roman...are you-?” 

Virgil doesn’t even finish before Roman starts shaking his head, his shaking hands going up to his hair as he shakily takes a few steps away from the wall. Virgil’s eyes flick to the dent and he lets out a surprised breath. 

“Oh- Shit.” 

Virgil has never seen Roman look so- upset. His face pink his arms shaking and his eyes- there were dark gray circles beneath them. Virgil quickly stepped toward the prince, removing his hands from his pockets. 

“Hey- Hey Roman look at me it’s alright-“ 

Roman just shakes his head fervently, this terrible little strangled sound escaping his throat. He ran his hands down his face before grimacing and pulling his injured hand back toward his chest. Virgil sported it and his concern only spiked further. 

“Jesus man- what happened out there?-“ 

Roman whined, tilting his head back as hot tears finally spilled down his cheeks. His whole body started to tremble. 

“I just-“ Roman tried to speak, his voice strained. He looked back down at Virgil then quickly away. “-oh god-“ his voice cracked as he brought a hand up to his mouth, muffling a sob. 

Virgil stepped closer, panic flaring up at his chest. He didn’t know what to say- he’d never had Roman act so- 

Roman collapsed into Virgil. 

Virgil stood still as the prince buried his face into his shoulder, hand still wrapped around himself and covering his mouth as small desperate sobs escaped his lips. The anxious side hesitated before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Roman, feeling him tremble against him. 

“T-they hate me.” Roman groaned into his palm, the sound muffled by Virgil’s hoodie. Virgil ran his hand in circles on the princes back, trying to keep his voice steady as he comforted the prince.

”Shh it’s okay- just try and breathe okay princey?” 

Virgil wanted to ask what the hell happened. It took every bit of his strength to not barge up there that very second and find out what in God’s name had transpired while he was locked away sulking in his room. Sure things had been- weird lately. But this- 

Roman mumbled something incoherent. Virgil just kept rubbing circles in his back. 

-this was was fucking weird. 

Roman stayed wrapped up in Virgil’s arms, letting the cries come in their violent waves, shaking and trying to ignore the violent throb in his knuckles. 

They hated him. He was a failure- he was _evil._

”-D-Deceit was right.” Roman whimpered. One of the few incoherent sobs Virgil could understand. Something twisted in his chest, a deep and terrible panic. He didn’t know what had happened up in the living room today. But somewhere deep down he knew- 

It wasn’t good. 

But he couldn’t sort that out now. So for now he stood and held the shaking prince. 

“it’s okay Roman- everything’s going to be okay. “ Virgil tried his best to sound soothing and comforting, like Patton would. But it doesn’t come out quite right and he’s pretty sure Roman only starts to sob harder. 

He was right. Roman’s breath hitched and he let out a low pained noise. Because that’s what Patton said too. 

And somehow- he didn’t believe either of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I just love him so much I can’t be mad at him even with what happened with Janus- somebody please make sure he’s okay I’m worried about him.


End file.
